


Stoic

by RomanceAddiction



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Bratva Oliver, Gen, arrow season 4 speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3960403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanceAddiction/pseuds/RomanceAddiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anatoli's new right hand man is a silent mystery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stoic

Everyone had heard about the new Kapitan, of course. He’d started out as one of Anatoli’s recruits but quickly worked his way up to being Anatoli’s right hand man.

There were rumours.

Mostly due to the fact that the guy just. Never. Talked. Though he didn’t need words to intimidate. One glare from those piercing blue eyes and most just shut up and did as they were told. (There was an…incident in the beginning when a subordinate had questioned his authority. No one’s heard of him since.)

His weapon of choice was… a bow and arrow. Which seemed ridiculous. Until you saw the guy shoot with deadly accuracy. Nobody said anything about it (to his face ) because they still wanted to live, thank you very much. 

Some said his tongue had been cut out by a rival gang. However, those few who had worked with him said he did speak, occasionally. But only through means of whispering to Anatoli. He never said a word to anyone else.

His identity was the biggest mystery of all. It was strange for an American to be in the Bratva, let alone hold such a high position. It was rumoured that Anatoli had known him during those years stuck on that island in China.

* * *

Behind closed doors, Anatoli laughs and shakes his head. If only the men knew that Oliver’s stoicism was due to the fact that the boy couldn’t speak a lick of Russian. (He let the rumours continue, of course, because they did wonders for Oliver’s reputation.)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the tumblr post here.  
> http://sammieathome.tumblr.com/post/119232287281/my-wishes-for-season-4
> 
> Entirely unbeta-ed so please do feel free to point out any mistakes I might have made.
> 
> Reviews are <3 UwU


End file.
